Once upon the Sea
by AgnatarelForester
Summary: Percy's mother died giving birth to him. An unexpected goddess,disguised as his real mother, took him and tries to raise him as her own. Poseidon finds out and things starts to shake up a bit. He got trained and raise to be a hero, a leader, and a prince. Watch Percy's life grow into something more. Warning: First Fanfic. (chapter editings)(chapter 1 revised)
1. A new hero is born

Once Upon A Time

Chapter 1: A new hero is born

Amphitrite's P.O.V

I was in New York, watching my husband's concubine giving birth. The wretched woman is having a son. After that oath he made in the Styx, I thought he will be faithful to me. He did for many years until she came in to our lives. Now, he has another demigod son.

As I watched her pain, I smiled. I was hoping that she will lose it and die. Alas the child was born how innocent he looks. She saw me in the shadows.

"Please take care of my child" She said looking at me with pity. "Tell him I love him" and with she died. My eyes burnt with tears and felt pity. "I will take care of the child" I said firmly "no matter what Poseidon says"

I chanted and turned to the mother and turned her to water vapour. I looked at child and shape shifted to her mother. I took him in my arms and said: "what shall I name you?" I wondered "I'll name you Perseus." He opened his eyes and said with glee, giggling his little heart out.

The first five months was bearable. I get a new routine. A routine which consisted of me leaving the castle with a clone left behind in my steed, going to New York, arriving at the apartment before Perseus wakes up, spend time with him, making him sleep go back to the castle before the clone dispels, and I am done. It gets harder and harder and with each leave. Poseidon is starting to suspect. He probably knows, but just said nothing. Either approving or disapproving of what I am doing. I'd care less anyway. Perseus is my child now, and nothing Poseidon say could change that.

I arrive in the apartment exactly as Perseus wakes up, wakes up crying. I changed my form and lifted him up. Regular children cannot taste milk of female immortals it could kill them if the dosage is too much and they could get addicted. Thus, they will be forever reliant on it, and can't drink or eat anything else. I may have shifted my form and reduced my immortality for a few moments to feed Perseus, but I am pretty much immortal. I want to turn my baby boy to an immortal so badly, but I want him to be normal at least even for a little while. At least for five years, before I tell Poseidon.

I revealed my breast and made him start suckling. I hummed a slow careful tune to sooth his sobs. I carefully fed him his food. Putting them in small spoonful before swallowing.

DINGGGGGGGG  
The doorbell rang. I went and took only to find Poseidon in my doorstep.

"Hello sally" he said looking at me and then the child.

"Who is this cute little rascal?" he asked.

"That little rascal Poseidon is your son" I said putting up a smile. I then gave Perseus to him placed a frown and began mock scolding him trying to keep up the façade. I asked him where has been, why he did not visit, and other questions I know the answer too, but for the sake of doing it.

"Sorry I got caught up with politics." He said. "Today was my only free time. Air for Brains kept me up for most of it." He then looked at him and whispered in Perseus's ears. "Mommy is sure is scary." I punched playfully.

"It is okay." I kissed him and massaged his shoulders while he is playing with Percy.

"Say Sally, what if I visit every two weeks." He told me.

"That is a great idea but won't they suspect." I asked.

"Don't worry I've got that covered." He replied evaporating out of the room. Speaking of theatrics. I rolled my eyes and continued the day with Percy.

**Author's After note: here is the revised chapter one. I made it in time. Sorry for not being able to update. I have to face the monstrosity known as third ear high school. Hope you enjoy reviews will be welcomed and please tell me if I'm getting rusty. I haven't made a story in ages. **


	2. Busted

Chapter 2: Busted

Poseidon's P.O.V

I went to Sally's apartment wanting to know how she is. When I arrived, I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

The last I heard of her, she was having a child, my child to be exact. I was nervous. I don't what will happen to them after this. Amphitrite would surely kill me when she finds out.

The door opened and on the spot I saw Sally holding a bundle in her arms. He had my eyes and my hair, which is a trait any demigod of mine has.

"Ah Poseidon, come in" Sally said. I came in wearily. As I stepped in I smelled water vapour, the water vapour from the evapo-burying spell. It is a spell that is used to bury dead atlanteans. "This can't be good." I thought.

"Poseidon, says hi to Perseus" Said Sally sweating sea green sweat "Isn't he a wonder"

"Yes he is" I said "hey Perseus I'm your papa"

"Papa" said the delighted boy.

"oh and Sally may I talk to you privately for a bit" I said going in to the other room.

"uh oh " I heard her say under her breath.


	3. Busted II

Chapter 3: Busted

Poseidon P.O.V

As Sally entered the door, I closed it and locked it. There is something fishy going on here. She was acting strange. The smell and the sweat are not human. There is definitely something wrong in here. I turned around and said:

"Al right, who are you and what do you want?" I asked with my eyes glaring at the imposter.

"I am Sally Jackson" She paused. Her face was trickling with sweat. I don't need to be Apollo to know she is lying. "And I want to be with my baby."

"O Sally, I would believe you if it was actually you" I said "Now, tell me the truth."

"Fine, you got me" She flashed. Standing on her place was now my wife, Amphitrite. "Happy now dear" She said

"Amphitrite, what are you doing here and what happened to Sally?" I asked with my eyes still glaring.

"I came here to see what will happen," She started "The mother died during the process of giving birth." She paused "But before that, she made me promise to take care of the child that is why I'm here. I also buried using the evapo-burying spell." She stopped.

"That explains the smell" I said sighing "Thank you for doing what you did for Perseus"

"Please, don't be mad" My wife pleaded "I was planning on telling you later, once I returned home"

"Why would I be angry?" I said with a smile. "I am actually please for what you did."

I moved forward, hugged her, and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I didn't know Amphitrite is this pitiful and kind-hearted. This is the side that she never showed me at Atlantis. Whenever I get a demigod child, she would be mad and furious. Now, she is doing this for Perseus.

"I have an Idea" I said "Why don't we bring him to Atlantis. I think Triton could use another sibling" I said "We will be a real family."

"That is a great idea" She said "But what about the Ancient laws"

"Never mind them. I know Zeus will be furious, If he finds out. But will deal with that when the time comes for it" I said confidently "Besides call this a bargain for all those times I cheated on you.

"Fine" she said "Let me adopt him first properly"

"We will do that when we reach home" I said. We both went out. Amphitrite got Perseus from his Crib. We then both flashed back home. Triton would be in a big surprise.

**AN: This will be my last update before Christmas Break ends. I know most parts of this chapter is mostly a conversation. Thanks for reading. I know most of this is trash so thank you very much. Advance happy New Year.  
**


	4. New Prince

Chapter 4: New Prince

Triton's P.O.V

I was up doing my regular duties in the palace. I was watching the entire flow in the palace. I see the mermaids doing this and that. I also saw the mermen going here and there. I am also in charge in taking care of the tides.

I also have a secret: I am secretly in love with Artemis. I know, I know, she is a virgin goddess. She doesn't want to fall in love with men. It's just that, as I raise the tides, I see her magnificent face. She is clamoring with beauty. It's not that I stand a chance or anything. I am just in love with her.

My thoughts were interrupted by a bright flash in the room. As the flash disappears, I saw two figures in its place. One was my father in his ever so flashy Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts. The other figure was my mother in her scuba green scuba-diving outfit*. I also noticed a small bundle in her arms, but what surprised me the most is when the bundle spoke.

"Mama" the baby said. He then looked at my dad and said "papa" then to me and said "kuya"**

"Mom, who is this?" I asked her.

Amphitrite's P.O.V

"Mom, who is this?" My son Triton asked me.

"This, Triton, is your new little brother, Percy" I said with pride. Even though, he'll just be adopted "He was your father's son with another woman, who died giving birth. I felt pity and decided to take him as my own, and your father allowed."

He looked at me in disbelief. He is shocked in more ways than one.

"I thought you hate all of dad's children with other women?" He asked me with confusion

"Oh please, I'm not Hera" I said "I don't hate your step-brothers or sisters. I am quite fond of them actually. They give pride to the sea."

"That is an acceptable explanation" My son said. He then came to me and asked if he could hold Percy. I said yes and gave him the child. "Where's my little brother?, Who is my cute little brother?" he played with him until I had to get him off his arms for a while.

"He is not your brother yet." I cleared my throat "I still need to adopt him" I said "and by adopt you know what I mean" I looked at Poseidon

"Yes hon" he said nervously "You have to remove the original mothers D.N.A and replace it with your own"

Poseidon POV

"let the adoption begin" I said. My wife placed her on my child and began to chant. I then placed mine afterward, and a bright flash enveloped the room. As the light fades, I looked at the child. The ceremony is over. He is now officially mine and Amphitrite's son. A new prince is now in Atlantis, a prince that might unite all the seas together. I called a messenger to tell everyone the news.

"yes sir, Poseidon sir" he said and left.

**AN: That is Chapter 4 folks. Percy is now a prince of Atlantis. this chapter also shows another side of Triton, the loving brother and accepting son. I might not be also to be able to update in sometime so enjoy. Thank you as well to the people who followed and favorited this story. You guy are the best, and also to the other readers. You are my motivation to right. Also suggest the domains you want Percy to have in the future. Thank You and Enjoy.**

** ~~~FranknStein18******Kuya Means big brother in an Asian Language. (you now have a clue of where I am from. i want you guys to give a guess)**


	5. Camping and Aunt Hestia

Chapter 5:

Camping and Aunt Hestia

**Triton's PoV**

I finally have the courage to ask her out, and maybe she'll say yes. I mean, Artemis is a man-hater. There is a small chance of that happening, but I'll take my chances. What if, she's not really a man hater? Maybe just to some men. I went out of my bed, and went to the door. As I was about to get out of the room I heard a little voice. "Big brother where are you going?" My little brother starts to wake up.

"I am just going outside to the surface, and camp out for the night" I replied. Percy sure has grown. It has been eight years since he was brought here. He was immediately welcome to the kingdom. He was always so playful, and troublesome.

This little troublemaker is just what I need to make my day. Damn, he already destroyed his room. Now, he has to sleep in mine. Why did I offer in the first place?

This little kid is also a great warrior. His skill with the sword is unmatched and unrivaled. I don't think Heracles can even beat him. His powers over water are also superb. Though, he still needs to work on his storm powers and earthquake generation capabilities. This kid

"Can I come with you?" He asked with excitement. He has been the surface five times and it didn't go so well.

"Sorry Percy" I said "but no"

"Please" he said "I promise I'll behave"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please" this time around he gave me his seal like pleading eyes. It's a trick I can't refuse. Heck, mom and dad can't even refuse it.

"Ok, fine" I said giving up. "But first let's ask mom and dad."

_Later _

"Mom, dad Percy and I want permission to go to the surface" I told them. In the mornings, the table is where we usually get together. It is the only time the family is together. Since, everyone is busy.

"On what purpose?" my mother asks

"We're planning on camping out" I replied

"No" mother said

"Come on, mom" I said "it could also be a learning experience for Percy."

"Fine, just stay safe" She said

"Dad, how about you?" I asked "what's your opinion?"

"Sure thing" he said "just bring your weapons with you to be safe." I saw the gleam in Percy's eyes. This means he could bring his water bearers, namely "riptide" and "depth charge". As for me, I could bring my trident, high tide, and my net, low tide.

"Thanks mom and dad" I said and Percy and I ate fast, and head for our rooms. We packed up our stuff. We packed clothes, food, water, a tent, sleeping bags, driftwood, and other necessities for the trip. I also secure my trident in its bracelet form and my net in the buckle of my belt. Percy grabbed his water bearers and attached to the back of his belt. We then flashed to the campsite.

We set up camp, and started a fire. We roasted marshmallows, and told Percy some scary stories. We then went to sleep. We settled shifts for the night. Percy volunteered for the first shift. He said because he can't sleep, but I know it is because he is scared. I told him scary stories after all.

I went to sleep and a dream came over. It was just one of my fantasies. It was me kissing Artemis on the lips, feeling her soft lips. The next picture was us getting married. As the next dream was about to arrive, my watch rang signaling the end of Percy's shift. I went out seeing Percy talking to a woman that looked no more than 30 years old. I went to Percy and asked. "Who was that?"

"It was Aunt Hestia" he said. Sweet Aunt Hestia, I wonder how she is? It has been a long time since I last saw her.

**Percy's Pov**

I was by the campfire, watching the stars. I was thinking a lot of things like my brothers ulterior motive on this trip. I think he thinks he could meet with Artemis and asked her out to a date. Everyone knows he has a crush on her. Well good luck with that bro.

My thoughts were disturbed when a woman came over. She was tall, pretty, red hair, and eyes like burning fire. "Hello Perseus, how are you?" she ask

"Lady, who are you?" I asked "and how do you know me?"

"I am your Aunt Hestia" She said "Poseidon never told us he has another godly son, but I figured it out anyway"

"I am new" I said "I was just born 8 years ago" I paused "dad said he'll introduce me to my uncles when I am twelve" This lady is my aunt Hestia. From what I've heard, she sticks around the hearth the whole day. She is actually one of the people I respect the most even if, I didn't meet her yet.

"Oh, I see" She said "Poseidon is always the one to give surprises" She then asks me "Are you hungry?"

"A little" I replied. She then produced 5 blue cookies. It was my favorite. How did she know? One thing I like in the whole world is blue food. I took it and ask "how did you know?"

"I do my best to know what my family's likes and dislikes" she said "it's been a while since I had a chat with any of my nieces or nephews or my grand children for that matter."

"It's only been you and triton who talk to me so far" she said. I did the one thing I know that will make her happy. I gave her a hug and said "I love you Aunt Hestia" and tightened the hug "When are you going to visit?" I asked.

"Soon child" she smiled and flashes away. As the flash dissipates, Triton walks out of his tent and asked "who was that?"

"Aunt Hestia" I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Go to bed" he told me, and I went inside my tent.

**Triton's Pov**

It was getting late the sun was rising from the horizon. The sweet morning breeze greeted my face. I smiled at the new day that is to come. Then, suddenly I heard a scream from the distance. I went to investigate. When I arrived at the location, I can't believe my eyes. It was Artemis' camp. The hunters and she were being overpowered by packs of hellhounds. She was even forced to move back. Then, I did one thing that I know could help. I went to Percy. I woke him up and said. "Percy packs of hellhounds are up ahead, and people are getting hurt" I told him. "So, you have to wake up." If one god can't do it, then maybe, three can. He got up and grabbed his weapons, and we moved to the battlefield. When we arrived, the battle was still hot and running. I quickly activated my trident, and Percy activated his water bearers to Katana mode. I quickly jump, and landed on a hellhound and stabbed it on the head. I impaled them one hound after the other. Percy also was slashing them, disintegrating them in the end. We arrived to the group. And I said "Need a hand". "Or two" Percy added. More hell hounds were coming and I yelled "charge" and we charged at them.

**AN: Cliffhanger. See what happens next in the next chapter. Also, I want to explain the first chapter. As you can see or read or whatever, Percy spoke at mere seconds after he was born. That time, I was thinking that demigods develop faster than normal children. Thus, Percy was able to speak after he was born **


	6. All is fair

Chapter 6:

All is fair

**Artemis' POV**

I was walking around central park, clearing my head. I was trying to relax, and cool my head off. I just want to be away from my hunters every once in a while. I am tired of listening to their arguments. It is as if their twelve years old. Whose idea was it for me to become an eternal maiden anyway? Oh yes, Hera. It was her idea. She wants me to lessen the number of women her husband will sleep with. Stepmom really hates dad's girlfriends, doesn't she? I thought I was the unstable one. She was one who brainwashed me that "all" men are pigs. Father also contributed to that. He is such a pig.

Besides, there aren't descent men anyway. Well, there is none except for Triton. To be honest, I don't like Triton because of his good looks. I like him because of his heart. It is rare to find a man like that. I am head over heels in love with him.

I stopped my thoughts, and flashed away to my hunter's camp. I went to the ridge nearby, and looked at the den of wolves. I envy them. They have each other, and I have no one. I looked at the sun, and looked at the time. It's time for it to set. I flashed to Olympus, and readied my chariot. I rode, and flew in the sky, making day into night. I was going back home when I cross paths with Apollo. "Hey little sis" he said "How is life?" he asked

"First of all, we are twins" I said "Second, All is good"

"Someone is in a good mood" He said. I looked away. As I turn to my side, I saw a man with striking sea-green eyes. There was a child with him. I could sense it was his little brother. He looked at my direction, as if knowing I was there. He then winked at me. I blushed hard that it almost made my cheeks as red as a wolf** (An: There is an endangered type of wolf in the wild called red wolves)**. There is only one person who could make me do that: Triton. As far as I am concerned, Triton doesn't have a brother. Maybe he does, but Lord Poseidon kept it secret.

Apollo saw me blush and started teasing me about it. "Someone caught your eye sister" he said "It seems triton is in town, but why is he headed to the forest" He was headed for the forest. It is strange indeed. It is rare to find sons of Poseidon going to the forest. "Let's follow them" I told Apollo.

"I wonder, what is he and his brother in the forest?" I asked him.

"I don't know" He said "And what do you mean by brother?"

"I sense that the child is his brother" I said

"Maybe uncle P had another son, but didn't tell us." He said "I'll go ask him now" He then pulled the reigns of his chariot and went away.

I looked at the two. It seems that Triton has done a good with his brother. I pulled the reigns, and urged my deer back to camp. It seems to me that they are camping near us. I went to my tent, and grabbed my sleeping bag. I then fell into Hypnos's territory.

I woke upon hearing a scream from one of my hunters. This means only one thing. We are under attack. I grabbed my bow, and head outside just to see packs of hellhounds attacking my hunters. We are being out-numbered. I shot them hound after hound. They fall one by one. My hunters are out-numbered. We are also running out of arrows. Our Quivers recharge every thirty minutes, and we don't have that long. As we were about to lose, two figures came out of the open. It was Triton and his brother. They sliced through the group of monsters. Triton impaling them with his trident. His little brother slashing through them with a peculiar weapon. They came to us. Triton then yelled "Charge" And we did. We waged against their numbers with renewed strength. They fell one by one. Hound after hound blew up to dust. The remaining hounds retreated to the woods.

**Zoe's pov **

I was on a tracking trip. My task was to track down where all the hell hounds were hiding. For the past few months, the hell hounds have not attacked at all. It was as if they had vanished. I need to find out why. Then, a realization came up to me. They are gathering. No wonder they disappeared. I found a den full of them. I stayed out of sight. Lucky for me I had my invisibility belt. It was not hard for me to hide.

After a few minutes, they started to move out. They were going to a certain trail. Then I realize, they were going to the hunter's camp. I ran out and ran as fast as I can. I was almost there when an unknown creature stopped me. It looked like a hell hound but more humanoid. It clawed at me, and punched me at my head and knocked me unconscious.

When I woke up. I saw marks on my belly. It was Solomon seal. What it does? I don't know. I got up, and rush back to camp. When I arrived, the battle was over.

I saw milady Artemis holding hands with another man. It was Lord Triton. I wonder what spell has he done for Lady Artemis to do that. I'll confront them.

**Artemis' Pov**

After the battle, Triton came up to me. His face shining in the sun. "Artemis, I have a question to ask you" he said.

"Ask away" I told him.

"w-would you go out with me?" he paused. I was shocked "I knew you would say no."

"Yes" I said "I'd love to go out with you."

"What?" he said in disbelief.

"I said I like to go out with you" I said "you are the only male that caught my eye"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked

"Depends" I replied. With that, he sat beside me, and we watched the sun rise. I now have a boyfriend.

"Should we tell them the news" I asked Triton

"We'll well them when the time is right." He replied

**AN: Part 2 is up. It is with Atlas', Zoe's, Percy's, Triton's, And Artemis' Pov**

**The seal will also be explained.**


	7. Family Business

**Apologies: Sorry for not being able to update. I just had my Finals. **

**Disclaimer: if I did not make myself clear in chapter 1. I do not own PJO. Rick does. **

Chapter 7: Family Business

Percy P.O.V.

He finally did it. My brother admitted his feelings to Artemis. It also seems to me Arty likes him back. The tide and the moon together. They are meant to be. My brother broke his gaze at her. He stood up and went to me. "We are going to Olympus" he said

"Yay, I am going to meet Auntie Hestia." I said in turn. So that is what she meant by soon. Then, I realize something. "Brother, didn't dad say that I will go to Olympus when I am twelve and above only"

"We better ask dad" he said fishing out a drachma from his pocket. He quickly made a rainbow and tossed the golden coin to it. "O, iris goddess of the rainbow show me my father in Atlantis."

"Yes son, how is your camping trip?" he asked

"Fine dad" I replied

"Though, it will be cut short." My brother finished.

"Why?" he asked

"The hunters got attacked by packs of hellhounds" Triton said "we helped them, and we are going to escort her there."

"Ok" he said "Percy, I know I told you about going to Olympus on your 12th birthday, but I think I can't prolong their surprise anymore." He then made his hand pass through the rainbow to end the call.

Artemis then came to us. Having a quiver of arrows on her back, and her bow on her hand. She also has 2 silver daggers on their respective scabbards. "Are you and your brother ready to go my love?" She asked

"We are ready" my brother said "O, and once we arrive let's keep our relationship a secret."

We then flashed to Olympus.

Atlas P.O.V

"Was it done" I asked the demon

"Yes it is done" the demon said "the seal you asked has been placed my lord"

The blood-demon seal is a seal that transform the host into its demon form at exclusive rage. The seal that I placed at my beloved daughter Zoe. May it helped her to the events to come? My precious daughter be safe.

"You may leave" I said. The demon fled with haste.

Triton P.O.V

We arrived at Olympus within 2 seconds. Artemis went to her throne. Percy went to Aunt Hestia, and gave her a hug. He then sat beside her. I went to the seat next to my father's throne and sat there. The gods then came in one at a time. First, came Hermes wearing a postman's uniform. Then Ares and Athena came. Both of them wearing a soldier's outfit. My dad came next and sat on his usual spot with his Hawaiian shirt and Bermuda shorts with his trident. Then the rest came wearing their respective outfits **(AN: Use your imagination)**. Zeus arrived last. He was probably making out with some mortal before coming here. The meeting started and it was boring. They just discussed stuff about their domains and stuff. "Artemis" Zeus called "how was your hunt?"

"Perfect" she said "they were down to rumble"

"Good" lord Zeus Said

"But I couldn't have done it without their help" she said "I couldn't have done it without Triton and his brother"

"Ah yes, speaking of which" he looked at father "why did you hide my nephews existence?"

"I wanted to surprise all of you" my father responded "Amphitrite and I wanted to tell you once he is twelve but given the situation I don't think we could hide it any longer"

"Auntie Hestia what are they talking about" Percy asked

"Your father and uncles are just discussing some matters" Hestia replied. Percy yawned and curled into a ball and slept at my dear aunt's lap. "He is such a sweet boy brother." She said. "You must have raised him well brother"

"Amphitrite did most of it" My father said humbly. It was true mother did most of the taking care of Perseus. She was with most of the time. Every moment of the day. She doesn't forget to bond with her other children. She is the best mother one could have.

"Amphitrite is a lucky woman" Aunt Hera said "she is so lucky." Her eyes then brightened. "I have an idea" she said "Why don't we let him play with Thalia, Bianca, and Nico some time. I am sure they would enjoy having a playmate"

"Sure tomorrow would be good" Dad replied.

Thalia, my cousin, was born a year before Percy. I only knew about her 2 years ago. She is Zeus and Hera's child ever since Ares was born. She was Zeus way of saying sorry for his infidelity to her. She has Hera's skin and figure, Zeus' eyes, temper, arrogance. She is the spitting image of Uncle Zeus.

Bianca and Nico are twin children of Hades. They sometimes visit Olympus. Aunt Persephone and Uncle Hades' first children. After all those times of trying, they finally had their wish. They play with Thalia a lot. Bianca looks more like Aunt Persephone, while Nico got Uncle Hades' look.

The night then went on as usual talking and enjoying the moment. But most of all as one happy Family.

**An: in this Fic. The Olympians are one happy family. Hades is not an outcast. Atlas is a loving father, and actually cares about Zoe. Bianca and Nico are twins. Thalia and the twins were born as gods. Percy was only mortal, adopted then turned into a god after he was born. As I said 2 sides to a coin. i am also planning for a new fic. it has something to do with Percy's Past lives. So kindly give me suggestions via PM. Just put the event/time, his role, how he dies and stuff.  
**


	8. my dear cousins

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. Rick does.**

Chapter 8:

My Dear Cousins

**Thalia's POV**

I am going to meet my cousins today. It has been a while since I saw Nico and Bianca last. The good times we spent together. We are an inseparable team. No matter what we do we do it together. May it be sparring, playing camping, and other stuff. Now, we have a new cousin to play along. Uncle P is sure full of surprises. Maybe he is hiding another somewhere.

"Nah, it is impossible he would have introduced him/her by now" I thought to myself with my Sherlock side showing "Then again, Uncle P is full of surprises." The next few minutes I spent arguing with myself. They say I have a detective or conspiracies theorist or whatever they call it side, or that is what Lady Athena said.

"Thalia are you ready?" my mom asked and called "Your cousins and your breakfast is waiting."

"Coming mom" I called back. I ran quickly down the stairs, and went to the dining room. "Hey mom, what's for breakfast?"

"Your favorite dear" My mom said as she handed me a plate filled with lightning bolt-shaped pancakes in it. I ate them all at one gulp.

"Thalia, where are your manners?" My mom asked. My mom is also strict. There are times when she is sweet and loving, but not always.

"Sorry mom." I said looking down.

"It's okay. Just don't do it next time" Then again she is also very forgiving. "Let's go to Olympus and meet your cousins." I got up extended my hand, then my spear flew to it turning into a mace canister in the process. "Let's go" I said then we flashed to Olympus.

**Nico's P.O.V**

I was at Olympus with my hands at the back of my head. I was bored at my wits with nothing good to do. "What is taking them so long?" I thought while yawning.

"Can you be patient for once Nico?" My sister told me while punching my arm.

"What was that for" I said. I forgot about the mental link. They say twins have a connection that people don't see. Well, we that but stronger. We can read each other's minds, know how each other feels, and other stuff like that.

"That's for being impatient" she replied rolling her eyes annoyed.

"Hi guys" Thalia finally arrived. This is strange. Her ebony black hair tied to a braid. She usually has them undone and messy. Her electric blue sparked with lightning. At least that never changed.

"What took you so long?" I asked her.

"I slept in" She told us in a perky kind of way.

"Typical Thalia" I thought with a mental face palm, just to get a smack on the head by Bianca.

"You need to respect her more" She telepathically talked to me. Then a long lecture came afterward. Which I did not listen to. I hate it when Bianca does this. Why does she have to be so mature? She is also a killjoy. I mean, I found something fun to do. The next minute, she stops me from doing it. She is as overprotective as mom.

"I will be going now" Aunt Hera flashed away.

"Come on let's look for our new cousin." I said getting up from my seat. Then we made our move. I hope this goes well.

**Bianca POV**

We went and about waiting, waiting for our new cousin to arrive. Uncle P was not known to be late. It could be from his mother side. But Aunt A is not known to be late, so that possibility is off. It could not be from Grandpa-who-must-not-be-named. He is the freaking god of time so, no. it could not be from him. The bigger question is: who is this new cousin of ours? Why hasn't uncle P introduce him to us yet? It could be for a surprise. There are so many possibilities and variables that do not fit in this equation. But anyway, at least Triton now has a brother to deal with. He only had his sisters for the past… I don't know….a hundred years give or take.

We arrived at the forest part of Olympus. It is near Cousin Artemis' temple. It has so many variation of trees spread across the area. It ranges from a wide variety across the globe. There is also the wildlife. There are a range of different animals. There are the extinct ones as well. There are saber tooth tigers, dodos, mammoths, and other extinct animals. This is supposed to be the practice area for archer twins, so the animals are not surprising. Maybe, one of them is practicing right now.

We continued our walk. We saw a kid sitting on one of the roots that rose from the ground. He was looking at something. "Hey kid" I said "What are you looking at?" I asked. He looked at me with sea-green eyes. This could be him.

He pointed at a certain direction. To our horror, we saw something not possible. It was Lady Artemis kissing Cousin Triton, and she is enjoying it.

"They have been dating for a while." The boy said "They did not say anything to keep it a secret."

"Damn" The three of us said in unison.

"Yes, damn" I heard a voice from behind. I turned around to see Zoe Nightshade up on the tree watching her mistress kiss someone. "What spell did your brother use on her boy?" The boy didn't respond but said.

"Blackmail time" The boy said and grinned maniacally. He took out a camera and started videoing the two.

**Percy pov.**

I took my camera, and started recording. This is the best blackmail material for Triton ever. I wonder how dad and uncle Z will react to this. I thought of this as a chance to make fun of him. He always forgets that I am here when Artemis is around. This will tell him not to mess with me.

"Big brother are you done there" I called to him. "We have to go meet our cousins" He didn't listen as usual.

"Is Triton always like this with Artemis?" A girl with amber black hair and electric blue eyes asked me. She is Uncle Z's daughter, and the other two is uncle H.

"Only if dad and Uncle Z is not watching" I said.

"Hey Zoe" I called up "Can you please tell your mistress to stop inhaling my brother?"

"Shut up, and keep filming" She said "This will tell him not to mess with the hunters."

"So you are my cousins?" I looked at the three behind me. "My name is Percy" I introduced myself.

"The grump over there is Zoe" he said pointing up. "She may be grumpy but she is a good person if you get to know her better."

"Hey" She yelled from her spot

"I am Nico" The emo boy, with the messy hair said.

"I am Bianca" the girl who called him a kid said. She oddly looked the same as emo boy.

"Are you two twins" I asked.

"Yep" they said in unison. That was creepy.

"I am Thalia" the punk with a braid said. That is an odd combination. Well, no one from my family is normal, so that is fine.

"What should we do?" I asked them. I threw the camera at Zoe, and told her. "Hang on to this for a while." Which made her grin maniacally.

"We should play hide and seek" Nico said.

"Good idea" Thalia said "this is a forest so it is much more challenging"

"Agreed" Bianca said.

"Okay I'll be it" I said

"Let the games begin." I exclaimed and they went hiding. I turned my head around a tree, and started counting to a hundred. When I finished, I turned around and thought. "Here I come"

**An: Sorry for not being able to update. I had a writer's block, and my summer job is giving me less time to update. The next three chapters will be mostly be about Artemis and Triton, The big trio (Thalia, Nico, and Bianca), and lastly Zoe. There will be no Percy's P.O.V in those chapters. To be honest I think this is the worst chapter I made. If you do not think so, tell me in the reviews. Thank you.**

**-Fri Bil Igna Voso Sua **


	9. Sorry

**Apologies: **

**I can't continue once upon the sea. I kind a bit got lost in the making of the story. I also lost my drive for it. It doesn't even make sense anymore. I tried to revise some chapters, but it got a lot crappier. Sorry, guys I can't continue it anymore. If you guys want to adopt this story. PM me and I'll decide who to give it too. I also want to thank the people who supported it. Thank you very much. I am sorry I hope you will forgive me. Thanks for everything. **


End file.
